The Wedding
by Avarya
Summary: It's the long-awaited wedding of Harry and Ginny, but everything is not as it seems. So who is marrying who? Read and find out. Slash, presumed Het.


The guests were sitting in the marquee, quietly conversing with one-another, all wondering who was going to perform the bonding ceremony. The groom was standing at the small dais at the front of the platform that had been placed in the back yard of the Weasley family home. He seemed totally unconcerned about the fact that the minister supposed to perform the ceremony was missing. In fact, none of them had heard a word about the person supposed to do the ceremony. Harry and Ginny had assured everyone that everything was under control and being taken care of. All offers of help were rejected and the only one that was involved in the preparations, other than Harry and Ginny, was George. The young man had been extremely depressed since Fred s death in the Battle of Hogwarts, but slowly Harry, and later Ginny, had pulled him out of it. He started to smile around the two, and after a few months even laughed. Today, he was the one that was walking Ginny down the aisle.

People started getting worried when the music started and the minister wasn t still in sight. Soon however, their attention was pulled to the two people walking down the aisle towards Harry. Ginny was wearing a simple yet beautiful white dress, her hands and arms covered by long white gloves. She was carrying three roses, one black, one white and one red. George was wearing elegant blue robes with an emerald green trim. Coincidentally, Harry s robes were emerald green with a blue trimming.

They reached the front, and this is where the guests got confused. Ginny pulled her arm from George s and the latter linked his hands with Harry s, the two men smiling at each other. Ginny moved to the small raised platform on the dais and looked at the crowed for a moment, before turning her attention on Harry and George.

We are gathered here on this autumn day, She began, to witness the bonding of these two amazing men. Even after all they ve faced, they have not lost hope and faith that there could be someone to love them unconditionally. Just a few short months ago, George lost his twin brother. It was extremely hard on him, but Harry managed to pull him out of the dark hole he d fallen into. They grew closer and fell in love. And their love is what brought us here today. It is my honour to be the one to perform the ritual that shall bind these two men together for the rest of their lives. Ginny stopped, took a deep breath and continued, Do you Harry James Potter take George Fabian Weasley, my brother, as your husband and bonded, to love, hold, cherish and protect in the years to come?

I do! Harry replied, looking in George s eyes.

And do you, George Fabian Weasley take Harry James Potter as your husband and bonded, to love, hold, cherish and care for in the years to come? Ginny asked, turning to George.

I do! George replied.

Ginny nodded and a faint glow surrounded the two men. A black rose for all the pain and suffering you have been through in life, that you survived and came out stronger from. She chanted, placing said rose on the entwined hands. A white rose for the hope and dreams that you share, the dreams that got you through the trials of life. The white rose was placed next to the black one. A red rose for the love that you hold for each-other, the love that will now bind you together for life. The last rose was placed with the other two, and a brilliant glow surrounded Harry and George. The roses had disappeared, but on both men s ring fingers sat beautiful rings. The bands were onyx, a diamond in the centre with a ruby on either side. Smiling at each other, the newlyweds shared their first kiss as husbands. The crowd was still in shock, when they pulled apart.

Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Harry and George Potter. Ginny said, smiling. She congratulated the couple, before sending them down the isle and out of view. She had some very stunned guests to attend to. Hopefully none of them would react violently. Once Harry and George were outside, she turned to the people sitting before her. Okay people, snap out of it. Yes, Harry and George just got married. No, this isn t a joke, we had this planned from the start. They told me about their relationship and asked me if I would be willing to cover for them. They didn t want the reporters and public to hound them. Moreover, they didn t want you interfering with their relationship. I agreed, because I saw how happy they are together. And don t you dare try to say that this is in some way wrong or improper, because if you do, it may be the last thing you say to them. She stopped to glare at them all and then tried to calm herself, so she wouldn t accidentally set something on fire.

The guests finally managed to gather themselves and started talking to each other, discussing what had just happened. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny. The young woman sighed and braced herself for what was about to come.

-

Outside, the newlyweds were standing a little ways from the marquee, holding the other, silently laughing at the faces of their family and friends. It was priceless. Hopefully someone got a picture. Neither really wanted to be in Ginny s position when the guests came out of their stupor. Weasleys were known for their infamous tempers after all.

After they d calmed down a little, George looked at his husband and asked, Do you think Ginny would kill us if we just skipped the reception and went straight to Japan?

Harry laughed a little and then pressed a kiss to George s lips. She might, if we don t have a good enough reason for running. And if we don t bring her a satisfactory souvenir.

Well, both can be arranged, so we can leave now, especially as we have everything we need. Right? George asked. Harry nodded and pulled the necklace-portkey out of the collar of his robes. They shared another kiss and Harry whispered the activation word. Just in time as well, as the first guests started trickling out of the large tent. In a swirl of colours they were gone, not to be seen for three weeks.

The End.

AN. Hei. It's me again. And again I'm terrily sorry for not updating ItN, but I really have some major problems and the lack of inspiration. I might write a sequel to this too.

Bye,  
Ann 


End file.
